Sunday Morning
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Minggu pagi bagi pasangan AkaKuro. Sekuel Ohayou Tetsuya.warn inside, AkaKuro./ Birthday fict buat siucchi


**Sunday Morning.**

By **QuEE lu-VIZ**

 **sekuel Ohayou Tetsuya**

 **KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Fluff**

 **Warning: BxB, typo(s), OOC, berasal dari kegajean Author, DLL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For my beloved siucchi's Birthday ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Netra biru muda itu terus mendelik. Tangan bersilang dada sementara dagu terangkat angkuh.

Berdiri menjulang. Berusaha terlihat mengintimidasi pada sosok yang duduk tenang di sofa. Membaca koran pagi sambil sesekali menyesap teh buatannya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh si biru yang sejak tadi mencoba menguarkan aura intimidasi.

Gagal.

Tapi si biru enggan mengaku kalah. Tetap berdiri tegak meski kaki keram seperti diserang ribuan semut. Tetap mengangkat dagu meski leher terasa kaku dan pegal. Tetap melotot meski mata terasa perih.

Si biru tidak akan berhenti mengintimidasi -meski gagal.

Helaan napas keluar dari si merah. Jengah karena terus dipelototi. Inginnya mendapat senyuman di minggu pagi, bagus-bagus diberi kecupan sayang. Sebenarnya sudah mendapat morning kiss dari si biru, tapi setelahnya, pelototan mata yang didapatkan.

"Duduk, Tetsuya! Kau tidak lelah sejak tadi berdiri seperti itu?" Manik crimson menatap datar pemuda biru yang tak lain Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tetsuya semakin mendelik."Kapan Akashi -kun pulang?"

Manik crimson ikut mendelik. "Tetsuya mengusirku?"

Perang pertanyaan tak pelak terjadi.

"Aku bukan mengusir, Akashi -kun. Tapi mengingatkan." Si biru menjawab monoton.

"Mengingatkan?" Si merah mengulang. Manik crimson menatap tajam si biru yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh.

Kepala dengan helaian serupa langit mengangguk penuh semangat. Melupakan kaku di lehernya. "Mengingatkan Akashi-kun untuk segera pulang."

Si merah yang tak lain Akashi Seijuuro kembali membuang napas. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

Tetsuya menarik sudut bibir. Kepala birunya mengangguk antusias. Kemenangan seperti sudah terlihat di depan mata.

"Tapi nanti, setelah ayah dan ibumu pulang." Seringai terpatri di wajah aristokrat si merah.

Bahu si biru terjatuh lemas. Senyum yang belum sempat mengembang kembali kempis.

"Akashi-kun harus pulang!" Tetsuya bersikeras. "Keluarga Akashi-kun, pasti sedang mengkhawatirkan Akashi-kun."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Akashi. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan keluargaku, Tetsuya." Netra merah menatap penuh arti. "Tetsuya memang menantu yang baik."

Alis biru berkedut kesal. "Akashi-kun, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu saat ini."

"Bagaimana kalau di kamar saja?" Akashi menjawab ngawur.

Menggeram kesal, manik biru kembali mendelik tajam ke arah si merah. "Apa?!"

"Tetsuya tidak ingin bertengkar, bukan? Kalau begitu kita tidur lagi saja di kamar."

"Akashi -kun pulang!"

"Kalau aku pulang, nanti Tetsuya kangen."

"Jangan bermimpi, Akashi-kun!" Manik cerulean memicing.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Aku akan pulang, tapi nanti setelah orangtuamu pulang." Netra merah mengerling ke arah Tetsuya di kalimat terakhir.

Alis biru bertaut. "Kenapa harus menunggu ayah dan ibuku pulang? Akashi-kun bisa pulang sekarang juga?!"

Akashi berdecak pelan. "Tentu saja aku ingin menyapa calon mertua terlebih dulu sebelum berpamitan pulang."

Tangan kembali bersilang di dada. Dagu diangkat. Manik biru bulat memicing. "Akashi -kun terlalu percaya diri?"

Seringai terulas di wajah si merah. "Tetsuya lupa?" Alis biru mengkerut dalam. "Aku selalu benar, Tetsuya."

Si biru mendengus. "Akashi-kun lebih baik pulang. Karena sepertinya orangtuaku masih lama kembalinya."

Akashi membuang napas. Si biru di hadapannya benar-benar keras kepala.

"Baiklah, kalau itu mau Tetsuya."

Akashi beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah si biru yang bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengatakannya langsung pada Tetsuya saja."

"A-Akashi-kun mau apa?"

Kakinya melangkah mundur saat Akashi semakin dekat.

Buntu.

Manik cerulean bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Saat punggungnya membentur tembok. Tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan Akashi lakukan selanjutnya.

Jauh di dalam sana, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Kelopak pucat terbuka. Mengerjap polos, menatap Akashi yang tengah berjongkok sambil memegang tangannya.

"Apa yang Akashi -kun lakukan?"

Kepala merah mendongak. Menatap si biru dengan tatapan penuh.

"Tetsuya..."

Si biru meneguk ludah. Sementara jantungnya berdegup semakin tak terkendali.

Hening.

Si merah masih terdiam, belum melanjutkan perkataannya demi mendapat kesan dramatis.

Sementara si biru mulai kesal. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan si vampir mesum -yang tengah bersimpuh layaknya seorang pangeran yang sedang melamar sang putri. Namun dirinya menolak diposisikan sebagai putri saat ini.

"Akashi-kun, sebenarnya mau apa?" Berujar kesal. Tetsuya benar-benar sudah jengah dengan tingkah si merah. Tidak tahukah Akashi, jika dirinya sejak tadi terus berdiri. Dan kakinya kini terasa mati rasa karena terus berdiri.

"Tetsuya.."

Manik cerulean berotasi jengah.

"Maukah, Kau menikah denganku?"

Inginnya mengorek telinga. Namun urung saat melihat wajah si merah. Dan kini yang tampil hanya raut datar dari si biru.

"Akashi-kun.."

Manik crimson menatap penuh harap.

"Apakah semalam aku memukul kepalamu?"

Alis merah mengkerut. Kemudian menggelengkan kepala dengan helaian scarlet.

"Apakah tadi, kepala Akashi-kun terbentur sesuatu?"

Kepala merah kembali menggeleng. Namun kali ini disertai dengan alis merah yang berkedut kesal.

"Apa, Akashi-kun menderita Alzheimer?"

Akashi mendecak kesal. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak', Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya membuang napas. Menatap Akashi dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengingatkan Akashi-kun, tentang satu hal."

"Apa?!" Akashi menjawab tidak sabaran.

"Akashi-kun.."

Akashi menunggu.

Sepertinya, kali ini giliran si biru yang mendramatisir.

"Kita.."

Akashi doki-doki.

Dan sepertinya, Tetsuya sedang mencoba balas dendam.

Sebelum suara dengan intonasi itu monoton itu kembali mengalun.

"Kita masih sekolah dan baru masuk tahun pertama."

"Lalu kenapa?" Akashi menyahut tenang.

"Akashi-kun gila!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sebenarnya mau ngasih kado ff yang AkaKuroMomo, tapi ternyata ga bisa selesai sebelum waktunya :'( , Viz ga bisa nulis ff yang panjang di HP. Diantara ide yang terbatas di waktu yang sempit akhirnya ff ini muncul. Ditulis di HP dan tidak di edit karena waktu yang sempit. Dan Viz persembahkan buat Ulang tahun kesayangannya Viz, siucchi.**

 **Gomen, karena Viz cuma bisa ngasih fict ini buatmu, siucchi. Tapi ff yg AkaKuroMomo tetep viz lanjut buat kamu. Dan itu buat hadiah akhir tahun nanti. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya, kesayangannya Viz ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, SIUCCHI!**

 **doaku, semua yang terbaik buat dirimu.. *** ketjupbasahse


End file.
